Parenthood
by waiting-for-you443
Summary: Follow Maka and Soul as they grow not only as people, but as parents in this collection of oneshots about love, loss, and above all, family.
1. Wedding

I stared into the mirror, running my eyes over the long, satin dress cascading down my body, a train trailing behind me. The dress was sleeveless, lace covering my shoulders and arms. Ruching bunched the dress at my waist. I ran my hand along it, relishing the feeling of the satin under my fingertips. Suddenly, someone slapped my hand away, startling me.

"Hands off, Maka. You're going to wrinkle it," Liz scolded me, finishing the touches on my make-up. I nodded.

"Where's Ben?" I asked, looking around for my son.

"He's with the boys. Black*Star if helping him get dressed," Tsubaki informed me. I turned to stare at her, my eyebrow quirked.

"_Black*Star_ is dressing my _two-year-old_?" I demanded. Black*Star couldn't dress himself, much less a toddler. I ran my hand through my bangs, trying to lower my blood pressure. Maybe that maturity that Black*Star showed me while I was pregnant would come shining through…And maybe I would leave Soul and marry a pineapple instead.

"His daddy is dressing him," Patty reported, walking in the door. "Black*Star attempted to put him in his tux—oh, Maka, he's just so cute!—but he refused to sit still. Soul overheard the commotion, kicked Black*Star out of the way, and took over. The moment Ben heard his Daddy, he stopped struggling. It was so funny!" I sighed with relief.

"Well, at least he'll look decent." A knock came at the door.

"Maka, it's time!" Papa called through the door. All the girls screamed, and I covered my ears.

"Girls—girls! Shut up!" I yelled, slamming a book onto the side table. "All right, we have three more hours to endure and Soul and I are gone! Then you can go home and do whatever the hell you want! Well, everyone except you and Black*Star, Tsubaki. You guys still need to take care of Ben. Thank you again, by the way." Tsubaki lifted a hand to silence me, and pointed to the door. "Oh, right. Now, let's get this show on the road!"

I walked up to the aisle, waiting for my turn. My entourage shifted and twitched with excitement. Even I was on my toes.

"Mama!" I heard my little man call to me. I flipped around, turning toward my miracle.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, kissing him on the top of the head.

"I wanted to tell you good luck!" I laughed.

"Why 'good luck'?"

"'Cause I didn't know what else to say," Ben answered, giving me his best smile. "Oh, and Daddy told me to give you this." He handed me a little flower, a wild flower, for my bouquet. I smiled warmly and added it, putting in the front where everyone would be able to see it.

When it was finally Papa and I's turn, I practically sprinted down the aisle. Soul was waiting for me, smiling. I smiled back, staring into his bright red eyes, going into my own world. I stayed like that until it was time for Ben to bring the rings. I turned my eyes away from my future husband to look at our son. He was almost a carbon copy of his father, sharing his white hair and sharp teeth. From me, he'd gotten my eyes. Truthfully, it made for a beautiful boy, but maybe I was just a little bias.

As Lord Death pronounced us man and wife, we each took one of Ben's hands, adding him to the ceremony. Still holding Ben's hands, we gave each other a peck to seal the union and turned to the crowd, picking Ben up and swinging him. He smiled and laughed, his childish laugh echoing off the walls of the Death Room.

Looking at my two men, I couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up inside me. We were finally a family, in every sense of the word. Now, walking down the street, people would see us as the Evans family, and they would be 100 percent right. I smiled and laughed along with my son, and Soul reached over and kissed the top of my head. In one picture, Blair, Soul, and I were in back, Ben in Soul's arms, standing outside the Academy. The moment we got home after the honeymoon, I took that picture and framed it. It was the first of many of my family.

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.F.G. FINALLY. I finally started this stupid story! Sorry it took me so long, and sorry the chapter is such a dud. I know it's really bad, don't even worry about offending me. I SWEAR that the next one will be better, but I won't be posting it until Tuesday. As I have said a million times, I do have a life, and I can't put it on hold until Tuesday, so bear with me. Maybe I'll rewrite this when it's not midnight and I haven't just gotten back from a baseball game. By the way, there was a firework show after the game, BEST FUCKING GAME EVER. Plus, we won, so that made me happy.<strong>

**I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter, but I know I did, and I feel like shit about it, so here's my apology. I'm really sorry. But the next chapter is gonna be really good, so you guys will forgive me. You were going to anyway, simply because you are beautiful people (welcome to "Suck up Mode"). So, for now, I'm going to go. Until next time!**

**P.S. Didn't I pick such an original name? Haha. Runningshadow135 messaged me tonight and asked what the title would be and when I would be posting this, and I told said person Tuesday, but I guess I lied. So here's to you, Runningshadow135. You finally got me to stop procrastinating and actually start this story.**

**P.P.S. I know it was short. You are not allowed to bitch about it. I was going to make you wait until Tuesday, and it probably would've been the same quality. I got out of the groove of writing Maka, so it took a few paragraphs to get back into it. Like I've said a million times just in this note, the next chapter will be better. Don't give up on me just yet.**


	2. Promises

I couldn't believe it. How could we have a mission today of all days? I sighed angrily, flipping one of Ben's pancakes. The satisfying sizzle, coupled with the fantastic smell, made me smile a little.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Ben asked, his words a little hard to understand due to his age.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently. "Oh, Mama's okay, baby."

"You and Daddy have a mission tonight, right?" How could a three year old be so observant?

"I'm so sorry, sweetie! Here, we'll all go out for lunch. How's that sound?" Ben's disappointed face barely raised.

"Okay, Mama." He pushed away from the table, walking dejectedly toward his bedroom. He mumbled a "Morning, Daddy," to Soul as he passed him in the hall.

"I take it he found out about the mission?" Soul guessed, staring after Ben. I heaved a huge sigh.

"And he's so disappointed. How could Lord Death give us a mission _today_? Couldn't he have given it to Tsubaki and Black*Star?" I asked angrily.

"Tsubaki and Black*Star are signing the papers to adopt Angela today. They won't be back in Death City until tomorrow."

"What about Kid? Kid could do it."

"Kid and Patty are still on their honeymoon, and Liz is at that spa until they get back. Before you ask, Ox and Kim are getting married tomorrow, Killik is out of town on another mission, Stein and Marie are investigating a witch, and your dad can't leave Lord Death's side. I'm the only deathscythe that can go, and you're my meister, meaning you have to go, too."

"Yes, but _today?_" I emphasized again. "Couldn't we go _tomorrow_?"

"Maka, as much as I'd like to be here, kishin don't stop because it's your child's birthday." Soul ran his hands through his hair in frustration, showing that he'd rather be home with Ben, too. I sighed _yet again_ (I was doing that a lot today) and set breakfast on the table, calling for Ben to come and eat. He ate slowly, his dull green eyes staring off into space. It was almost too much to bear.

"Hey, little man," I cooed, "how about Daddy and I get rid of this kishin real fast so we can be home for dinner?" I asked. Ben's eyes brightened immediately.

"Really?" he asked, looking hopefully from me to Soul. Soul chuckled.

"Well, kishin are a piece of cake for your old man," he informed Ben, smiling. "We'll be home in no time."

* * *

><p>As we waited for the kishin to show up, I began to think maybe promising Ben we'd be home by dinner was a bad idea. It was already five o'clock, and we ate at seven. Just as I was beginning to think it wasn't going to show, Soul yelled for me to look out.<p>

I dodged just in time to miss the kishin's claws as they sliced through the air. Soul launched himself into the air, transforming as he soared into my waiting hands. I spun him expertly, stopping him and settling into a defensive position.

"Kishin BTK, your soul is mine!" I called to him, letting all my frustration and anger out. He smirked at me.

"You think you can get rid of my so easily? We'll see about that."

BTK lunged at me, and I dodged expertly. I got a good hit in, and he fell to the ground. He looked dead, but I knew better than to turn my back on him. I flipped Soul around and put all my strength into thrusting him downward, bent on cutting off BTK's head. As I expected, at the last minute BTK shot out from under me, trying to slice me from behind. I now understood why a student wasn't sent on this mission. No student would've expected that move. They'd have turned around to leave, giving the kishin the opportunity to kill them.

In the midst of our battle, I was thrown against a wall, BTK rushing up and grabbing me by the neck. He shoved me into the wall, his beefy hands crushing my windpipe. As my brain became fuzzy from lack of oxygen, my mind became oddly clear. Strangely enough, with my newly cleared mind, I could think of only one thing: my promise to my son. I had promised him we'd be home for his birthday dinner, and at that moment I realized that may have been a mistake. Suddenly, anger filled me. I began struggling against BTK's grasp. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"Why don't you just give up? It's hopeless," BTK taunted me.

"No-!" I managed to strangle out. This caught the kishin off guard.

"What did you say?" He asked, loosening his grip only slightly. All that time, I still had Soul clasped tightly in my hand. I used my soul wavelength to keep him in weapon form. I had an idea.

"No!" I repeated, giving BTK a good scratch. He didn't even flinch.

"Why not?" he yelled, obviously upset. "What do you have to live for?"

"I made a promise to the most important person in my life that I would be home for dinner," I explained. Slowly, I turned Soul so his blade was facing the kishin.

"So, you have a meal to live for?" BTK asked incredulously. He let out a half-crazed laugh. "And you think _I'm_ crazy. Just give up. I'm going to kill you. If it'll make you feel better, I'll kill your important person, too. That way you'll be together forever."

"I can't let you do that," I growled, pressing the opposite side of Soul's blade into the stomach. "Because I made a promise." I shoved Soul's blade through BTK's stomach.

"And I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

><p>"Mama! Daddy!" Ben's voice was music to my ears as Soul and I walked through the door. I smelled sausage and macaroni and cheese. Blair came skipping down the hall in her human form.<p>

"You were almost late," she scolded us. "I had to cook dinner. You two are lucky Soul taught me how to cook last year."

"We're sorry, Blair," Soul apologized. Blair gave him a look, then turned her attention to me. Or, to the scarf around my neck. She picked up an end and quirked an eyebrow at me. I slid part of it down to reveal brownish bruises encircling my neck. They would be gone by morning, but I didn't want Ben seeing them.

"Mama, why are you wearing that ugly scarf?" Ben inquired, looking exactly like his father with his eyebrow raised.

"I was cold?" I answered, smiling lamely. Ben stared me down for a second before shrugging and walking into the kitchen, calling for the three of us to follow. As we walked into the kitchen, Soul pulled me back and whispered, "Epic fail," into my ear. I smacked him playfully on the head and walked into the kitchen, taking my place at Ben's side.

After dinner, cake, and presents, I was tucking Ben into bed when he wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear:

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Mama."

I had to keep myself from tearing up. I didn't cry so much before I had Ben. At first, I thought it was because of my hormones. Now I realize that you will always get emotional about your children, no matter what. You just have to accept it. I wrapped my little man into a hug.

"Mama will always keep her promises."

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! I finally finished chapter 2! I finally <em>started<em> chapter 2. Haha. I was reading through some Soul Eater fanfictions and realized that I wanted to write a fight scene. Too bad I wasn't completely in the mood to _write_ a fight scene, hence the crappyness of this chapter. It's not so much that I CAN'T write one, it's I didn't want to write a LONG one. I lost patience. Oh well. As promised, this chapter was infinitely better than chapter 1. See? I keep my promises, too! Yay for Mama Maka and I having something in common!**

**On another note: I didn't completely proof-read this chapter, so if you see some mistakes, tell me. I may not fix them, but it's nice to know I'm not the only grammer Nazi here. :)**

**My nephew got his first haircut today. He was so good! That is my daily shenanigan. Haha.**

**To explain why Maka explained her emotional behavior: I got a review a while back on Baby Mine by someone who calls themselves "the cridic". Said person doesn't have an account, so I kind of felt like I'd wronged you guys by not explaining why Maka cried a lot. I wasn't offended by the review, not in the slightest, but I figured I'd have Maka explain to you why she's so emotional as opposed to me (seeing as half you guys never read these). When you have a child or live with one, everything they do can make you emotional. My sister my not cry every time her son gives her a hug, but you can see just how happy it makes her in her eyes. In the canon-verse, we HAVE seen Maka cry, and she does get emotional, so I figured that, in that situation, Maka WOULD feel really upset. She'd be pissed at herself for having sex, she'd be pissed at Soul for knocking her up, and her hormones would make her pissed at everyone else. XD**

**Alright, I'mma go now. Dream on and live strong! (I'm not gonna say Bysies anymore because my sister made fun of me for it. Haha. I like 'Dream on and live strong' better anyway.)**


	3. Where Do Babies Come From?

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Where do babies come from?" Oh no. I hoped—_prayed_—that this day would never come. The day where my five year old son asked about babies. I guess he did wait for a while (most kids ask when they're four), but still. I floundered for a moment, trying to think of some way to explain the birds and the bees without receiving a well-placed Maka-Chop to the head. I knew Ben would never accept the whole "I'll tell you when you're older excuse." He was too much like his mother, always thirsting for knowledge.

I'd never understand either of them.

"Uhh…Go ask your mother," I said quickly, smiling to myself. I could be so clever sometimes. Ha ha. Take _that_, Maka.

"Okay," he said, shrugging. He walked into the kitchen, where Maka was feeding Claire, our one year old daughter. She was beautiful. Partly because for some reason my white hair and Maka's green eyes just looked so good together, but mostly because she looked like her mother. Maka turned and smiled warmly at Ben when he called for her.

"Mama, where do babies come from?" Ben asked innocently. Maka's eyes widened only a fraction before she answered.

"When a mama and a daddy love each other very much, and they want to have something that they can both love as much as they love each other, a miracle happens, and they have a baby. The mama carries the baby here, in her tummy. You remember when I had Claire in my tummy?" Ben nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I had you in my tummy once, too."

She then answered all of Ben's questions truthfully, almost like a baby book or something. Leave it to Maka to make it a freaking health lesson. But you know? I couldn't really be annoyed. She described it so beautifully. She somehow turned our bed decision into something we almost could've planned. She was always like that: never lying or omitting details, but somehow sugar-coating it, making it into what she saw instead of what was in front of you. Suddenly, I was reminded again of how much I loved the woman sitting at that table, and how much I loved the children she had given me. And I also realized she was right—people do love their children as much as they love each other. But then a question bloomed in my head, a question I just couldn't shake.

Maka sent Ben off to play with Angela (she'd came over with Tsubaki to see if Ben was free to go to the park with them), put Claire down for her afternoon nap, and sat down with a book. I hated to disturb her when she was reading, but I really wanted this question answered while we were relatively alone.

"Maka?" I asked hesitantly. The only two people in the world who could bug Maka while she was reading without thoroughly annoying her were Ben and Claire. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up. I wasn't going to get another opportunity this good. I took a deep breath and took the plunge. "What made you change your mind?"

"About what?" she asked, almost monotonous. At least she was listening.

"About marriage and babies and stuff."

She paused in her reading, giving my question adequate thought. Then that warm smile crossed her face and she raised her eyes from her book to meet mine.

"When I was in the hospital with Ben. I was almost eighteen years old, a new mother, and feeling very conflicted about a certain white haired man who had fathered my first child." She gave me a wicked grin here—one I couldn't help but return. "Then I looked through the glass at my baby—our baby—and realized something. I had an epiphany, if you will.

"I realized that I loved that little boy more than my own life, just as I loved you. And I realized that not everyone who has a child when they are young ends up like my parents, which was something that I'd somehow managed to keep out of my mind the whole time I was pregnant. I guess I repressed the thought whenever it tried to come up. Anyway, I realized that maybe it could work between two people who were actually compatible, which we must have been because we never would've been able to stay civil with each other during those grueling months if we weren't. So, I just told Ben the truth about how I felt in that moment. The moment where I officially met him, saw your name on his nametag, and realized how much I wanted it to be mine, too. Why? Do you think I said something wrong?" Her eyes glowed with slight concern. She never liked to make me feel like I was a backseat parent, or so she always told me.

"I think what you told him was beautiful. Just like you," I smiled and kissed her forehead before lifting myself off the couch and walking into the kitchen for a snack. I turned to get one more look at her before I left the room, and she was back to reading, a slight smile on her face.

Yep, definitely beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody! I'm not dead! Yay! I am so sorry for taking so long. You have no idea how much I've kicked myself for even starting this sequel, and then I started it and dangled it in front of you! Plus, my chapters weren't even that good! Hopefully you guys like this one, and I swear there are more to come. I solemnly swear (that I am up to no good). Anywho, on with the author's note!<strong>

**So, this one is actually not a songfic (for once). I didn't listen to anything while writing it, and I only wrote it because I felt bad for ditching this story when it had so much potential. Living with a child should give me plenty of ideas for different chapters, so I should have no excuse for not updating more often.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed for giving me the confidence boost to write this. I hope it was satisfactory.**

**Just so y'all can give yourselves a big 'ol pat on the back, here's all the people who reviewed:**

**Mika (You were actually the straw that broke my procrastination and got me to write this chapter. For that, we thank you.)**

**Transparent Marshmallows (would be very hard to eat but I love your name anyway)**

**cook563 (thanks for not being mad about Ben's unrealistic two year old vocabulary. He is Maka's kid, after all)**

**duckie lover 151 (you were the reason that this chapter was Soul's point of view)**

**coolgirl (for yelling at me to "keep writing" four times [I counted])**

**maka67 (for following coolgirl's example. twice)**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl (Maka's mother was not at the wedding because I'm mad at her for abandoning Maka. I don't think I'll ever add her into any of my stories)**

**xXStarGirl13Xx (Read this chapter pretty please. haha)**

**Hitsu-4HinaEva -Hari-Sama (hope you love this one, too.)**

**Sally White (Thanks for loving it. :])**

**MusicSoundsMySoul 14 (It was cute, wasn't it? And completely bad-ass.)**

**raelynn gross (I definitely "souled it up" in this chapter. haha)**

**Runningshadow135 (Was the one who made this entire sequel possible. Everyone go and review one of their stories. Do it now!)**

**Alik Takeda (I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long.)**

**I'm sorry for keeping EVERYONE waiting so long. School got busy last year, then I worked all summer along with touring four countries in Europe, and now I'm in my senior year of high school. I will try VERY hard to not procrastinate this story any longer as I'm going to have plenty of material for chapters. Also, if you guys have any ideas, definitely shoot them my way and I will make sure to give you a shout out in the author's note. As always, dream on and live strong, guys. :)**


	4. Siblings Part 1

To be completely fair, my day started out pretty cool.

I woke up this morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, and Maka singing along to the radio. It was a slightly chilly October morning; the sun shone weak light through the window and the trees outside were beginning to lose their leaves. A normal, cool Sunday morning.

I got out of bed and headed through the small hallway to the door that connected the rest of the apartment. Maka had been complaining recently that the apartment was getting to be too small for all of us (her, me, Ben, and Blair), but I liked it. It was cozy. Plus, Ben had his own room, so I don't know why she was so worried about it being too small, but I digress.

As I walked into the kitchen through the doorway, the phone rang. I walked over and sat myself down next to my son as she answered it.

"Evans' residence." I winced. I preferred it when she used to say, "Eater-Albarn residence," but I shrugged it off. For some strange reason, Maka _liked_ her new last name. She'd owned it for half a year now and she used it every chance she got. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.

I tuned out of her conversation and focused on Ben. He smiled at me, a big, open mouthed smile, said mouth still full of eggs.

"I don't like seafood that much, buddy," I joked, making him laugh. A bit of egg flew from his mouth and landed on his high chair. I grabbed a wipe out of the box on the table and cleaned it off. Children are such neat, polite beings.

"Oh my god, no way! I'm so excited! ... Oh yes, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, too… Oh, you know he loves you!" I started eavesdropping on Maka's conversation again. Who was she talking to? She sure seemed excited about something.

"Oh, come now. You know you're always welcome…No, he won't mind…Ben will be so excited! ... Awww, I can't wait to see her again…Yes, you too…Okay…Okay…Bye." Maka hung up the phone and turned back to the stove. I raised an eyebrow, probing her silently with my soul, asking her what was going on. She ignored me. The nerve of her. And all because I was too lazy to just ask her out loud. I sighed loudly and gave in.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"All what about?" I hated it when she did this.

"All that on the phone. Who was on the phone?" She smiled this time.

"Wes."

"What?" Ever since she officially met them right before the wedding, Maka had become very buddy-buddy with my family, calling my mother daily, sending my father any good books she came across that she thought he might enjoy. But she was closest with my brother, Wes. He had played the wedding march on the violin at the wedding, which had impressed her greatly. I was grateful that she got along with them and all, but her close relationship with Wes still kind of got on my nerves.

"He's coming for a visit. Oh Soul, you remember that girl he brought with him to the wedding? Violet? Well, their getting married! Isn't that just great?" She was gushing like a schoolgirl now. That's when Ben chimed in.

"Uncle Wes is coming? Cool! He brings the best toys!" Leave it to my kid to only think about material items instead of actually seeing his uncle. I gave him a small grin before turning back to his mother.

"And when did I say it was okay to invite Wes here?" I asked, my tone becoming just a little frosty. Maka flipped around and gave me that look—the one that told me to shut up before I said something really stupid in front of the baby. I sighed and re-phrased. "When are they going to be here?"

"Tomorrow. Come on, Soul, he's your brother."

"So?" She gave me another look. "I don't know why you keep trying to get us to hang out every time he comes to visit."

"Because he's your brother," she stated, as if that explained everything. She wiped Ben's face off with another baby wipe and set him free to go play in the living room. She sat herself down in a chair at the table facing the living room, keeping him in her line of sight.

"We've already established that," I snapped. Maka glared, her hand twitching for a book. Ever since she had had Ben, she tried to refrain from Maka-Chopping me as much. Said that too much violence between us could upset him. I'd never agreed with her so much a day in my life.

"Yes, which is why you need to spend time together. I never had siblings, Soul. You get to experience something I never got to. I just don't want you to waste the opportunity while you still have it. Plus, it's a good influence on Ben. One day, he's going to have a sibling. I'd like for him to have a good relationship with him/her." Maka stressed "one day." Man, she had been bringing up the possibility of Ben having a little brother or sister a lot recently. You'd almost think she was pregnant again.

I stayed quiet for a moment and thought over what she said. True, I had been jealous of Wes when I was younger, but things change. I remembered all the times he was there to cover for me when I skipped out on piano practice and all the hell we raised as kids. And I remembered how excited he was when we found out I was a weapon. He had encouraged me more than anyone to go to the DWMA and make something of myself. Maybe Maka had a point.

"All right, I'll hang out with him," I mumbled, accepting defeat. Maka looked up at me.

"What?"

"I said I'd hang out with him." Her eyes lit up.

"I think that'd be a great idea, seeing as how he wants to hang out with you, too."

Yeah, Maka maybe had a point. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Another chapter! I'm so sucking up for ignoring this story for so long. Anyway, yesterday, coolgirl reviewed my newest chapter for this story and reminded me of Soul's family. Oh yeah! Haha. This is not the first time that people have asked me about it, and I know somebody...I don't remember who right off the top of my head (if you read this, tell me who you are so I know!) also bugged me about Soul's family not being in the wedding. Well, I re-read the first chapter and hey, guess what? I just didn't mention them. Doesn't mean they weren't there! So I wrote them into the wedding via flashbackplot device. I'm getting to be almost as bad as Ohkubo at this point, but oh well. Anyway, so Wes played violin at the wedding, and yeah. His family loves her. Here's my quick synopsis of Soul's family's reaction to the whole situation:**

**Maka yells at Soul about not telling them about it AT ALL, so he calls and tells them.**

**They become understandably pissed off.**

**They demand to see Soul as soon as possible, so about eight months later (yeah, well, Ben couldn't travel until then [at least, that's his excuse]) Soul, Maka, and Ben travel down (up?) to see them, wherever the hell they live.**

**They are prepared for the worst. For Maka to be some white-trash gold digger, but are pleasantly surprised when they meet her, this intelligent, beautiful young woman. (Not to mention the absolutely fucking ADORABLE baby they have brought with them.)**

**They question the couple, much like Spirit did, and are about to oppose the marriage when Soul's mother (I'll name her later. Maybe) notices the book in Maka's hand.**

**Maka hands them a photo album she, Tsubaki, and Liz put together, dating all the way back to when Soul and Maka became partners.**

**The family is impressed, and then Maka becomes a class-a brown noser and pulls out a video of the pregnancy/Ben's life.**

**They decide that maybe it wasn't so bad that Soul and Maka had their baby so soon, and ask that they at least keep them in the loop (coming for Christmas and such).**

**Is it cheesy? Yes, very much so. Am I changing it? No. This is my excuse and I'm sticking with it. Also, Maka just kind of strikes me as the kind of daughter-in-law who would get along with her in-laws. Dunno why.**

**By the way, Maka and Wes are besties. They talk on the phone all the time and everything. It pisses Soul off to no end. That's part of the reason why they do it. ;P**

**Oh, and yes, I was foreshadowing Maka being pregnant again with all her talk about siblings and such. She has an idea, but she doesn't know for sure yet that she's pregnant with Claire. I think my timeline matches up. Ben's f..our...? in this one. Maybe three. One year younger than he was in the last chapter.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and that y'all have a good day. Dream on and live strong. :)**


	5. Sorry to Disappoint: Author's Note

Hey, guys. Sorry that this newest chapter is only an author's note, but I feel really bad about just stopping this story without telling you. For now, I'm putting this story on hiatus and marking it as finished. While I still love the show, I'm just not into Soul Eater anymore, so it's very difficult to write for the characters now. As I'm sure most of you are already aware, I have been kicking myself for promising "Parenthood" and not being able to finish it. I should've just stopped with "Baby Mine". Again, I apologize and hope you guys continue to read my work, as I love hearing from you. You guys keep my confidence in my writing up and keep me trying to write new and better stories when I get the time. So for now, I'd like to say goodbye to "Parenthood". Thank you for following my stories, and I hope to hear more from you guys in the future.


End file.
